Rodney
Rodney "The Boy Scout" 'contestant for Total Drama City ' Appearence Rodney is of average height with a slender build. He has messy golden blonde hair that never seems to cooperate no matter how much he wants it to. Covering his pale blue eyes are a pair of thick framed glasses. Most of the time Rodney can be seen in brightly colored cardigans, a pair of tight black jeans and converse sneakers. Personality Rodney is a kind young man, always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone. He's the type to drop what he's doing to help an elderly person cross the street, or help a lost child find his mother. Naturally, he's very selfless and doesn't expect anything in return for his good deeds. Figuring that he's 'just doing what anyone else would'. Being in boyscouts, he's always had a good approach to teamwork. He's willing to take on whatever roll he needs to in order to get things done. If a situation calls for him to be a leader, he's able to step up to the plate. Though if someone else is the leader of the pack, he has no problems following orders. He'll always approach his problems head on and with a smile. Although he's generally a very friendly guy, when it comes to people he doesn't like, (Maybe they've picked on him or just did some bad stuff to leave a sour taste in his mouth) he usually completely blanks them. He won't make eyecontact or even say a single word to that person. Rodney will even go out of his way to downright avoid being near them. Since he's always been kind to people, he doesn't know how to act when there is a person he doesn't like. Treating them as though they were his friend seems like lying, and that alone makes him uncomfortable. Being that he's usually a very honest person. When it comes to confrotnation he does the same thing, He'll run away. He doesn't know how to handle bad situations so he'll shut himself out of them until they're over. This is a quality of his that he's been working on to improve. He hates the part of him that runs away and doesn't want to continue doing that. Background Ever since he was young Rodney knew something about him was 'different' though it wasn't until the 3rd grade when he realized what that was. When all of his male friends started to notice girls and develop crushes, he didn't. At least, not to the norm. He had eyes for his best friend, Matthew. Rodney was quick to make his feelings known which got him put as 'weird' for liking boys. Though he never once tried to hide it. In fact, the second he realized it he went and told his mother who at first thought of it to be some kind of phase. When she realized that these weren't just passing feelings and Rodney was actually gay, it didn't take her long to accept him. However, his father didn't come around as easy and still struggles with it. From the age of 10 to 17 Rodney was in boy scouts where he earned countless badges. Everything from wilderness survival to color coordinating. He's very proud of his badges and likes to show them off whenenver he can. Audition The video blinked on to see the image of a pink and blue stripped sweater covering the screen. The owner of said sweater backed up, grinning sheepishly into the camera as he adjusted his glasses. "I’m taking the red light as a sign that it’s working!" He laughed nervously, his hands clasped together as he played with his fingers. "My name is Rodney Ellis and I’m auditioning for the next season of Total Drama Tumblr. I think I should be able to join because I… I’m a really nice person! I know that doesn’t really count for a lot and hey, ‘nice guys finish last’ but I want to prove that wrong!" He then flashed a confident smile, hands moving to rest firmly on his hips. "I have a bunch of things about me I can name off that’ll be useful in this competition. I was a boy scout for seven years! And uhh… Well I run really fast! If you wanna know more, be sure to put me on the show!" Rodney gave a goofy grin and for the next several minutes the tape showed him struggling to get it shut off until the screen went blank. Trivia *Rodney is openly identifies as gay. He's most definitely looking for a male partner but does believe anything can happen and that there could be the slightest chance he falls for a female. Possible, but not likely. *One of the many skills he learned in boy scouts is how to tie and untie any good knot. He's very handy with rope. *His favorite superhero is Spiderman and Rodney has severals pair of spiderman boxers. He thinks they're the coolest thing. *He carries a jar of Nutella with him everywhere in case of emergencies. *Rodney is expressive with his hands. When he's excited or happy about something, he'll have all these grand gestures and motions he uses. Though when he's nervous or upset, he'll figdet with his hands or play with his fingers. Category:Season 2 Category:Artsy anons